The Souless Killer
by Draven L. Strange
Summary: Eames is kidnapped by a serial killer and even Goren can't beat him. Rated M for grotesque torture. I meant to spell it with one L.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night as Alex Eames walked to her apartment. She had finished her shift and was extremely tired. She opened the door to the apartment building and went in. She went to the elevator and pushed the button. A loud crash then came from the door behind the main desk. The door was slightly open with the light on. Eames went to check it out, thinking the manager had fallen.

She went in quickly.

" Mr. Dobbs" she called.

The room was used for storage. It was a mess. The shelves were cluttered and boxes piled up. As Eames checked behind a shelf, she saw something taped to the back wall. She went to it and got it. It was a note. "Dear Alex, you are wearing a lovely coat. I will try not to dirty it."

Before Eames could turn around, a pain shot though left leg. She immediately felt drowsy and collapsed, unconscious. A man stepped out from behind the shelf. He laughed and yanked the dart from her leg. He then placed a blanket over her and proceeded to take her away.

Goren walked into work early the next day. The people were running rampantly around the precinct. They were more jittery than ever. Goren approached Captain Ross as he finished up a phone call.

" What's with everyone today. Has the president been shot or something" Goren joked.

" No" said the captain. " Eames has been kidnapped."

Goren's face dropped.

" What happened" he asked.

" I don't really know" replied the captain. " She was seen entering her apartment building at eleven twelve. Cameras show she didn't even make it into the elevator let alone her apartment."

" Any leads or witnesses."

" Witness claims he saw a man carrying something large wrapped in a blanket at eleven nineteen. Left in a gray pickup truck. Other than that, nothing."

The captain walked away. Goren hung his head down sadly. His partner was kidnapped and there weren't any leads. He clasped his hands and started to pray. He swore to God that he would find her alive.

Eames slowly woke up in a dark room. The blinds were closed, letting in very little light. The room was empty except for a chair and the door. Eames realized see had been kidnapped and that it was morning. She tried to get up, but her hands were cuffed behind her back and her feet were shackled.

A man entered the room. He was tall and wearing a t shirt and jeans. He had blond shoulder length hair. He looked like a lion with his short goatee. He also wore glasses.

" Hello Alex" he said. His voice was soft and creepy. He sounded intelligent.

" Welcome to my home."

" Where am I? Let me go" she demanded.

" Ooh. You have a temper. You should make peace. These are, in fact, your final days. You will die painfully by my hands. And your not the only one." He laughed and threw something at her. A picture. He left as it fluttered down. She crawled over to see it.

The picture showed four people against a wall. Her, a man, a teenage girl, and a little boy. They all looked asleep, drugged actually. The room was one like this, except the room in the picture is littered with dead and decaying bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

Eames woke up in a new room. This room had some lights. She groggily got up, still handcuffed and shackled. She saw the man again and became angry. She started kicking at him.

" Whoa, Whoa. Calm down and look behind you" he said laughing.

Eames looked and saw a large tank filled with water. It was maybe 6 feet in width and a foot in height. It was filled exactly all the way. A man was in it. His hands and feet were sticking out of thin holes on either side of the tank. It looked like it was especially made for him. A tube at the top allowed him to breath. He was lying on his back, completely submerged in water, with only the tube to live.

" I wanted you to see this man die. This is Andrew, one of my captives" the man said as he walked over to her. He grabbed her and pushed her to the tank. He pulled her hair to show her Andrew's hands. " This is my invention. His hands and feet are sticking out, causing him to feel some heat. The water, although, is freezing cold. Now" he tied Eames' and Andrew's hands together "time for the fun to start." He pulled out the tube, leaving Andrew to drown. The man stepped back to watch.

Eames pulled desperately at Andrew's hands. He thrashed violently within the tank. Eames looked away while pulling. The heat in his hands started to fade away. His grip was weakening. Eames tried kicking the glass, but it didn't work. Andrew slowly stopped moving. His body went still. Eames' eyes started to tear up. She was holding the hands of a drowned man.

Goren checked all around the apartment building. He checked all around the neighborhood. No sign of the kidnapping. The nightshift employees claimed to have seen nothing. Goren was standing in the lobby with Capt. Ross.

" So she comes in at around eleven. She doesn't use the elevator so she sent into a room on the first floor" Goren said out loud. He walked to the bathroom and checked.

" The bathroom was cleaned at ten thirty. Only fingerprints were the manager and we found him drugged in the stall. One of those blow darts." said the captain.

" So he must have held the door open as he shot it, right."

" Wrong" said Ross. " Shoeprint shows he used his foot to stop the door and shot."

Goren left and walked around the lobby.

" Anyone hear anything, a scream or …"

" Yeah" replied Ross. Second floor, directly above us. Man heard a loud, metal bang then heard a woman say the manager's name."

Goren thought about it for a minute.

" She hears something metal drop, she thinks it's the manager. Goes to check on him then he gets her."

Goren walked to behind the desk. He saw the storage room door and went in. He walked in to the mess.

" The dust shows that a body fell here. Probably Eames" Ross noted.

" He had to hide somewhere" Goren said. He looked around and saw a half open closet. He looked back and saw that it was a straight shot from the closet to the drop spot. He inspected the door for prints. Nothing. This guy was in and out, neutralized a witness, and left no prints. He was good, but hopefully not better than Goren.

Eames woke up in an interrogation room. At least it looker like an interrogation room. It had a table, chairs, and a one-way window. She was chained to the chair, which was bolted down.

The man came in and stood on the other side of the table.

" Hi, I'm detective Alistair Souless. Its French. The U is silent." He had a psychopathic smile.

" Why are you doing this" she screamed.

" Remember the picture" he said as he tossed it on the table. " You all are part of my plan."

" Let me go and maybe you won't end up with a needle in your arm" Eames demanded. The man, Alistair, laughed.

" Lets play a game" he said. He sounded so happy. " Quid pro quo. I tell you something and you tell me something. I'll go first. You are part of a master plan."

" I don't want to play any of your stupid games."

" O.K. I think the kid has a Gameboy we could play with that." He let out a maniacal laugh. He saw that she was angry. " Fine then, I'll tell you my plan. Since, you'll die very painfully it doesn't really matter. You four, now three, captives, represent my family. My father, Andrew Souless, my mother, Alex Souless, my older sister, Nicole Souless, and my younger brother, Chris Souless. I have grudges against all of them. Not so much my mother, but she died of cancer when I was 8, leaving me to that awful family. My father became a drunk after she died. He drank himself unconscious while I got beat up at school. My sister was the town, crack whore. Everyone made fun of me for her. She eventually became a murderer of her clients, which first interested me about death. My baby brother cried, every day, all the time. He was my mother's main concern before her death, my father's after she died. In conclusion, my father died drunk driving, my sister hung herself before she went to jail, and I decapitated my brother in his sleep. He was 15 and it was my first kill. Now do you want to play?"

Eames stared in horror at him. She gulped looked at her feet.

" What, are you scared of death? You see death all the time. But have you ever killed someone unnecessarily. Have a murderer corned, a gun in your hand, and no witnesses. Killing people makes me feel like a god. I hold people's lives in my hands, and I throw them away. Ending their lives, cease to exist." He laughed and went close to her face. They were nose to nose. " I was at my dad's crash. I got out and he was stuck. He begged me to call an ambulance. I said 'no.' I can't wait, until your begging for me to kill you." He then kissed her. Eames bit his lip, making him pull away. He was bleeding from his bottom lip. He slowly walked away with a bloody smile and an echoing laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Goren got a phone call and looked at the caller ID. It was unknown. He answered it.

"Goren" he said into the phone.

" Bobby quick, I don't have much time. I'm at 7th avenue across from the gas station. Don't have much time, come quick."

Goren was in shock. It was Eames. As the captain walked by, Goren stopped him.

" I know where Eames is."

The captain addressed everyone.

" Listen people, we have the location of kidnapped detective Eames. Lets go."

Every officer ran out of precinct. Goren went with Ross in a cop car. It took them 10 minutes to get there. They had the SWAT team there too.

Goren followed the cops as they bust down the door and stormed the building. Goren ran screaming for Eames. They checked every room and hallway. From top to bottom. Goren burst in a room on the top floor and found something. A half empty tank of water. Holes on either side were ringed with blood. Rope was also next to the tank. Other than that, they found nothing.

The cops returned to the precinct. Goren and the captain were discussing the matter.

" He must of caught her and ran away once the call ended" said Goren.

" Well it doesn't matter. All we found was rope and water" said Ross.

A man came up to them with a scared look on his face.

" Captain, we found something in your office" he said. Goren and Ross rushed to the office. A crowd was standing around the door. They managed to get through.

A man sat behind the desk. His head was laid on the desk. His clothes looked soggy and his skin was sort of blue. The man was dead. They looked in horror at the man. A woman came up to them.

" We found the people that stayed behind. They were drugged, tied up, and put in the interrogation room."

The Souless Killer had tricked them.

Eames paced back and forth in the 'interrogation room.' Her feet were not cuffed, but her hands were.

A hole appeared in a wall and a projector knob appeared. She stepped out of the way to let it project something on the opposite wall. A countdown began and something started playing.

It showed a surgery room. All the machines and someone one the operating table. A man walked in, dressed as a surgeon. Eames recognized his blond hair, Alistair. He went up to the table and got ready to 'operate.'

" This is Doctor Alistair Souless. I am about to operate on little Chris Motts. This is strictly research. Because I'm curious."

Eames decided that it was live because she could barely hear the whirring of the machines through the door. She tried to kick down the door, but she failed.

" I have removed his eyes to stop the crying and crushed his throat to stop the screaming. Now time to operate."

Eames found it hard to watch. Alistair cut his chest open with a knife. He peeled back the skin of the boy to see his internal organs. He started poking the lungs with a probe. He 'accidentally' penetrated it.

" Oops. We have a hole in the lung. We must remove both lungs."

Eames vomited as he ripped out the lungs and tossed them away. A machine started beeping.

" Oh no. He's crashing. I need the paddles."

He got out a taser and shocked something. He started to flat line.

" Dang it. That was the liver."

He was badly faking concern. He knew Eames was watching or at least listening.

" Time for an autopsy. Time we get to the bottom of this."

He proceeded to rip out any organ and bone he found. Eames was facing the wall, covering her ears, and muttering to herself. After minutes like t his, she glanced at the projection. It was gone. After silent moments, Alistair came in.

His green scrubs were bloodied. He wore the skin of Chris's hands on four of his fingers. He wore the bottom half of Chris's face as a mask. He mocked being a surgeon, as he carefully lowered his mask.

" We couldn't save him." He broke out into hysterical laughter after struggling to keep the straight face. He took off the 'gloves' and 'mask' and tossed them at Eames. She slapped them away. " Two down. Two to go. My ideas just keep getting better." He turned to leave, but stopped. " By the way, your cop friends totally fell for the trick. That 'cell phone' you got and called him with a week ago. I called him with that and he believed it." Alistair left, leaving Eames, awaiting her death, in a room with vomit, blood, and dead skin.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Goren walked in on the doctor as she finished the autopsy.

" What'd you find" he asked.

" Name's Andrew Laram. 44 years old. He was drowned."

" Yeah there was a tank of water at the crime scene."

" By his temperature, I say he was drowned in freezing cold water for a couple hours. Died maybe a couple days ago."

" Any finger prints from when he killer dragged him in?"

" No, he wore gloves and no one saw him either."

" Any clues or something?"

" His shirt was ripped, leaving some fertilizer."

Goren thought to himself and walked away. He was deep in his thoughts when his phone rang. He answered and it was the captain.

" Goren, what's up" Goren said.

" We have a problem, come to P.S. 225 on 31st avenue."

Eames woke up with an extreme pain in her head. She was handcuffed to a table. Dried blood was on her head. She raised her free hand to find stitches on her head. She looked around and saw Alistair staring out an open window. It was day. Eames pulled on the table, but it didn't move.

" You're awake" he said. " Sorry about the cut. I lost the lottery and got angry." He turned around with a big grin on his face.

" You're going to fry for this" she yelled.

" Is that supposed to scare me. I don't care, I'm not afraid of death. I love the life I live. So if I die, I don't care. I don't care if I go to heaven or hell. Cause I know I lived the happiest life I could." He let out a loud laugh. " They'll never find you. I'm leaving clues behind purposely, and they still haven't found me. Do yourself a favor and abandon all hope. Ask me to kill you."

He went up to her and grabbed her face. He directed her by her chin to look at him.

" Beg like a little, worthless, bitch." His eyes were intense and his hand started to hurt her. The mixture of sweat and blood made Eames disgustingly glisten. After moments of his deep breathing, Eames attacked.

Her legs were free so she kicked at his shins. The kick managed to loosen his grip. She reached out for his machete with her right hand. He caught her hand and pinned it against the wall. He ran his knee right into her hand, cracking the wall and breaking her hand. Eames screamed in pain. Alistair backed away in anger.

He bent down to check his shins. They were bloodied a little. He raised his head to look at her. His filthy blond hair getting in his eyes. He crawled to her and picked up her mangled hand. He took the blood from his shins and wiped it on her hand. He squeezed and bended the broken hand. He threw her hand against the wall when he was done. He got up and walked away, leaving Eames with a bloodied, broken hand.

Goren walked up the steps of the school. Captain Ross was talking to a crying teacher when he saw Goren.

" Captain, think I got something" Goren said as he followed Ross. " The fertilizer found on the body is a special type of fertilizer, specially used for growing agave ChaseRoi. That plant is only grown by one store on 10th street. The only relationship this store has is that its on the straight line from the 7th avenue place and where Andrew was last scene. So Andrew must have come in contact with the fertilizer, so the killer must have bought some. Luckily, there are camera at the store."

The two arrived a classroom which was also a crime scene. The body of a young boy lay face first outside an open closet.

" He's been identified as Chris Motts" said the captain. "This was his classroom. Teacher opened the closet and the body fell out. There was a note on the body."

The captain handed Goren the note. It was scrambled letters written in pen. It was some kind of puzzle, in need of a key or translation. At the bottom was English. In script, the murderer signed it. _The Souless Killer._


	5. Chapter 5

Eames woke up in a classroom. Her ankles were shackled to the posts of her desk. The room had a chalkboard and another desk. A girl was shackled too. She looked to have been drugged. Alistair walked in after awhile. Hw was wearing sweater and khakis that were oddly familiar to Eames.

" Sorry I'm late students. I had to pick up these clothes at my tailor's. I'm Professor Souless. You can call me Mr. S"

" Those clothes were at the precinct" she yelled.

" Disturbing the class, that's detention Ms. Eames. And for Ms. Fyer." He injected her with something. She instantly woke up groggy.

" Good morning Nicole" he said. " Today we will be discussing, weapons throughout history. He reached in his desk and pulled out an old knife. " This is a primitive weapon. Stone carved into a knife-like form. Lets see how it works."

Alistair went to Nicole's desk. He got her left hand and placed it in the desk. Nicole was too weak to fight as he held down her wrist. He lifted the knife and stabbed at her finger. She screamed in agony as her finger came off. Some bone was still attached so Alistair ripped the rest off.

" That didn't go smoothly, but it did the job. Now we move onto spears." He took out a large spear from under his desk. He stood a couple feet away from her and threw it at Nicole. The spear lodged in her upper arm. Her screams of pain were uncontrollably loud. Eames kept her head down, trying not to look.

" That worked out quite well. Now we move on to swords." He pulled out the spear and threw it away. He then got a big, thick sword. Like what a medieval knight would use. He aimed at her left arm and swung. The sword sliced half way through the elbow. He swung again and again like an axe, until her forearm has severed off. He laughed as Nicole yelled and shook in pain. She fell onto the ground, but her feet were still shackled.

" Time for the grand finale." He took out two guns. An old musket and a m4 rifle. He took the musket first and aimed it at her. He shot her in her side. Her crying and screaming turned into quiet sobbing. He looked sad. He wouldn't let her die in peace. He took the m4 and unloaded into her. He fired hundred of bullets. She was dead within the first ten.

He walked towards the door with the gun in hand. When he passed by Eames. He lifted the gun and swung it at her head, knocking her unconscious.

" Sweet dreams" he said.

* * *

Goren sat at his desk, studying the note. It was just mixed up letters and numbers. He ran threw every type of code he knew. Backwards alphabet, numbers to letters, and many more. It needed a decipher or code.

He saw the captain walking by, putting on his coat.

" Where you going captain?"

" Someone's been apprehended in the Souless case."

Goren sprung up and joined the captain. They got in a car and drove to a warehouse near the river. A policeman lead them around the back to the rear wall of the warehouse. There, a horribly bloodied and wounded teenage girl was nailed to the wall like a crucifixion. Around the body, was writing in green paint. Letters and numbers translated into other letters. The code to the message. Goren stared at the horrible mural as Ross talked with a policewoman.

" Goren, come here" the captain said. Goren joined Ross, the policewoman, and a teenage boy who was handcuffed. " This kid was found throwing a paper into the river, possibly where he got the code from. He has blood on his hands."

Goren looked at the kid. He was a Goth kid. Pale white, with eyeliner, and spiked up black hair. He was wearing all black. Goren wrapped his hands around the boys neck.

" Where'd you get the body?"

" I found it here" he said defiantly.

" You're lying. Who gave you the code" Goren screamed at the kid.

" I'm not telling you."

" You think you're tough kid. Lets see how tough you are when they pin this murder on you. You're definitely over 18, which means you're going to state prison. Where you'll get beat, raped, and get laughed at for being a stupid Goth poser. Now tell me everything."

The kid was really scared. " I met this guy outside some flower shop. He gave me 5000 dollars to do this. He said if anyone cop asks me about it, I say ' you've come to a dead end again. There are no finger prints and the kid knows nothing.'"

Goren let him go into police custody. He walked around and stared at the wall. For some reason, a projection was being shown on the wall. They looked back to see a projector covered in weeds. They looked back at the wall to see Eames with a blindfold and mouth gag.

" Hello Goren. Just letting you know Eames is still alive" said a voice off-screen. The kid stopped when he heard the voice.

" Wait" he yelled. " The guy who's talking is the guy that paid me. After he paid me he went across the street into a building, like that one. The wall behind her."

Goren's thoughts raced.

" Captain" he said. " I know where Eames is."

He ran to the car as did the other cops. The captain was about to join him, but stopped.

" Get the projector" he told a cop. The cop went over to it and bent down. As soon as he touched it, the projector exploded. No one else was hurt except for the dead cop. The explosion was now a roaring fire in the weeds. An evil laugh was heard. Goren traced it back to an open trash can. A tape recorder was in there playing the evil laugh. Goren ran back to the car, to finally and hopefully save Eames.


	6. Chapter 6

Goren followed the team of cops into the building. It was a vacant building. A large station was in the middle of the lobby. A card and balloons were on the counter. Goren grabbed the card and opened it. It read :_Dear Detective Goren, Congratulations on solving the puzzle. Your prize is on the top floor. As to whether you solved it in time depends on when your reading this. From, The Souless Killer._

Goren threw down the card and made for the stairwell. Cops were dispatching to every floor.

" She's on the top floor!"

Goren ran behind the cops up the stairs. The building had around 20 floors. They had made it to at least 12 before they hit a bump in the road.

The cop in the front was suddenly shot when he reached floor 13. It sounded like a shotgun and hit him in his unprotected face. The rest of the cops and Goren took cover on level 12. A shotgun-mechanism was built in to the wall. It was probably working on motion detector. Goren had enough of hiding.

He put his back to the railing and carefully slid along it to the third floor. He got past the gun and continued up. As a cop tried to follow him, the staircase and platform blew up. Now there was no was from the 12th floor to the 14th floor. Goren was alone. He continued on up to the 20th floor. He took out his gun and kicked the door open.

He ended up in a hallway. He slowly walked through the hallway, checking each room. As he got halfway down, his foot sank a little, like pressing a button. He heard a sliding door and looked up. Someone fell from the hole and onto Goren. It caused him to collapse. He pushed it off him and stood up. It was a dead body. A woman, wearing a shiny badge. He looked at it to see that it was Eames' badge stitched onto the woman's arm. Goren continued on.

He soon got to a door that was locked. He backed away and kicked the door open. He looked around to see Eames, lying on the floor with her hands cuffed behind her back. He went beside her.

" Eames, wake up" he said as he shook her awake.

She groggily woke up.

" Goren, is….is that you" she said, opening her eyes.

" Yeah, its me. Where's Souless? Where is he?"

" He's……he's….been gone for a couple of hours" she replied sleepily.

Goren thought to himself. " Why would he just leave her here?"

Goren helped Eames up. They walked to the door, but stopped when they heard a voice.

" Wow. You're better than I expected Goren." It was Alistair. His voice came from a surround speaker. " You solved the puzzle in time. I admit you cut some corners with that fertilizer thing, but whatever. I suggest you take the fire escape. There is some construction on floor 13."

" How do you know all this? The fertilizer, the stairs blowing up, how do you know this is happening?" Goren asked.

" Its hard to miss something when you're watching it live on camera." Goren looked up to the corners of the room. He saw a camera in the corner. " Yes, I put a camera all over this building. I have the main control panel for all my little traps. But you're still not done. There is still one more trap. If you'd have taken the time to decipher my message, you would have seen this one coming." An explosion from downstairs was heard. " There goes the 2nd floor. Now the 5th….." Boom. "…the 8th…." Boom. " …..the 14th…"

Alistair went on with floors as the building was collapsing. Goren helped Eames on to the fire escape. He got on and Eames started down. He stopped her.

" No" he said. " Jump to the next building."

Eames stared him confused. Goren climbed in the rail and leaped to the neighboring fire escape. He held his arms out for Eames. She hesitantly put one foot on the railing. She looked at Goren. He had a pleading, trustworthy face. Eames jumped from the falling building into Goren's arms. He put her down and they started up to the roof. When they got their, they stared horrifyingly at the burning building.

Goren heard something small and little drop. He looked down to see a little metal ball. He bent down to pick it up. It emitted smoke which got into Goren and Eames's faces. In a minute they were knocked out.

Alistair came out from behind an air conditioner on the roof. He laughed at the unconscious Goren and Eames.

" Nice game, but I always win. Because I don't have a soul." He left, putting on a pair of sunglasses. He walked into the building, ready to walk out and take a cab somewhere else. As the grandmaster of a mass murder, he was walking out an innocent bystander. Alistair Souless had won the battle, but the war was not over.


	7. Chapter 7

Think of this as a Part 2

* * *

The bagpipes played as the people stood up. The rows of coffins sat in the grass. The pastor stood in front of the crowd and started the funeral.

" Today we mourn the deaths of the 14 brave men and women, who died in the bombing last week. Let us pray for their souls."

Captain Ross stood in uniform with a tear running down his face. He was stitched up and in crutches as he mourned the death of his fellow police officers and detectives. He had failed in solving

the Souless killings. His mind drifted off from the pastor's reading.

A scream broke Ross's concentration. A woman stood up and pointed to the hills behind the coffins. Two coffins were rolling down the hill toward the other coffins. The crowd turned to chaos asthe coffins banged into the other ones. The police officers who were saluting, turned to calm the crowd. Ross started towards the coffins.

A couple were turned over. They were still closed, butturned on their sides. The two that were rolling were open. A body lay from each open coffin. Ross gasped as he saw Goren and Eames on the ground. They were handcuffed and gagged as they rolled out from the coffins. They slightly struggled to crawl towards Ross. They were alive.

The guards ran to the hills from where the coffins came. Ross called for an ambulance as he saw Goren and Eames were injured. As the guards neared the top, they were sent rolling down the hill. Fireworks exploded into the air from over the hill. Some exploded in the officers' faces, but the remaining burst in the air above the crowd. Shrieks, screams, and explosions filled the air. The fireworks ended after a few minutes.

Ross looked from the detectives to their coffins. The coffins had been painted on. One read " To Captain Danny Ross." The other said " From Alistair Souless."


End file.
